


48 Hours to Canada

by McKayRulez



Series: Français Canadien Rodney McKay [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bilingual, Bilingual Rodney, Canada, Confusion, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, English, Episode Related, Episode: s05e14 48 Hours, Foreign Language, Français | French, Gen, Language Barrier, Languages, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: After nearly killing Teal'c, who was trapped in the Stargate, Samantha Carter is sent out of the country by SG-1 as punishment. Now a very confused Sam finds herself meeting her new boss, Dr. Rodney McKay... He can talk a lot, but she sure can't understand a word he's saying.~* Spiritual prequel/AU to The French Canadian. *~





	48 Hours to Canada

"What?!" Sam's eyes widened. 

"I heard it's cold there. Might need to bring a jacket." O'Neill sneered. 

Yes, her perdiction was wrong, and she almost got Teal'c killed, and she was sorry about that, but he survived right? No harm done. Why was she being punished like this? Forced relocation from her family and friends?! 

It was one mistake! Doesn't everyone make mistakes?! 

"This- This is so unfair!"  
\--

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad... 

Sam stared out the plane window as they neared the airport. 

Maybe if she tried to just think of it as an extended vacation. Yeah.. A really long forced vaction... She just had to psche herself up for it. 

At least she got her dad to talk her superiors out of sending her to Russia. He really pulled through for her on that one. 

He got her stationed at one of the top leading science centers and it just above America! She could take a short plane ride and visit her family whenever she wanted now. Just as long as it wasn't a work day.. 

Canada! The land of the really nice, cute 'Sorry' people! It's going to be great! 

She stepped out into the busy airport, and weaved her was through the crowd, looking around completely at a loss. 

People where swarming around her, speaking in a different language. She looked to the people with name signs. Someone was suppose to pick her up and take her to meet the head scientist Dr. McKay. 

A blue eyed, brown haired Canadian approched her. "Mademoiselle?" 

She brushed him off and looked around him. 

"Pardon, vous êtes Mademoiselle Carter?" 

Sam finally looked at him when he said her name. "Yes?.. I'm Carter."

"Bonjour Mademoiselle! Je m'appelle Rodney McKay." 

"Oh.. Hello?.." 

He smiled. "Enchanté! Ça va?" 

Sam nodded ackwardly. "Are you.. my ride?" 

"Oui!" 

Sam stared at him blankly. "Are you taking me to Dr. McKay?" 

"Non. Je suis Rodney. Tu bois un café avec moi?" 

"No?.. I.. I don't..?" Sam shook her head. Then spoke paced and deliberate. "I, I think there's been a mistake." 

The man tilted his head confused. 

She spoke slowly, gesuring around the airport. "Where are we?" 

"Nous sommes au Québec."

"I'm supposed to be in Canada." 

"Oui." The man moved his hand around as her talked. "C'est le Québec Canada." 

Sam stared at him. "Seriously?" 

The man raised an eyebrow. "Bien sûr. Tu es d'où?"

She was pretty sure whoever she was speaking too had no clue what she was saying as much as she did. "... I'm sorry. I don't understand you." 

"Vous ne parlez pas français?" 

"French?!" Sam looked around and clasped the side of her head in shock. "How did I end up in Paris?!"


End file.
